


Initially, I...

by Phoenixia97



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix runs from her problems at first, F/M, Hinted JuleRose, Hinted Theo/Jalil, I blame Twitter, I ship because of twitter, I'll edit Luka's description when I see him, IT WAS HARDDD, Luka is bae, MY BAE, There's like two swears, This took me 2 months to write on a phone, Updated because ya boi was revealed and i am excite, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixia97/pseuds/Phoenixia97
Summary: 'L.C.' were the letters on her wrist.They always intrigued her, she had to admit. She, Alix Kubdel, had a soulmate. People would say that she didn't look like the type of person who'd have a romantic soulmate, and could she blame them?





	Initially, I...

**Author's Note:**

> Something written, 'Each other's initials on wrists/palms/etc' + an add on. Platonic soulmates = Blue writing. Romantic = Red writing. Black writing = Soulmate passed away.

_'L.C.'_ were the letters on her wrist.  
They always intrigued her, she had to admit. She, Alix Kubdel, had a soulmate. People would say that she didn't look like the type of person who'd have a romantic soulmate, and could she blame them?

But she did. Have a soulmate, that was, and, somehow, it warmed her, just a tad.  
Still, not like she'd announce it to the world. She wasn't special for having a soulmate. Well, a romantic one, anyway. But everyone tended to have a soulmate, platonic or romantic.

And the letters on her wrist were definitely red. No doubt about it. She had a romantic soul mate. 

She snorted lightly. _Love_. Some were obsessed with it, like Rose. Knowing her, she'd get all crazy and coo over the mark. Part of the reason why she hid it, to be honest. She didn't need that weirdness in her life, she guessed.

"...lix... Alix. Alix!" Alix blinked slowly, and looked up to see her friends, Mylène and Nathaniel, looking down at her. "Geez, we thought we lost you there. You okay, Pinkie?" Nathaniel asked her teasingly, and Alix felt her lips quirk.

"Yeah, man. Just a bit out of it." She admitted to the two, who nodded.

"Thinking about your soulmate, huh?" Mylène whispered to her, causing Alix to nod minutely. Mylène and Nathaniel were the only ones who knew about Alix's soul mark. And she honestly preferred to keep it that way. 

She was torn from her thoughts when Nathaniel snorted in amusement. "Well, you can think of your soulmate outside, Lix. It's lunch time." Alix rolled her eyes at the redhead, but grabbed her things before following the pair out.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think about her soulmate. What would they be like? Would they be around her age? Older? Younger? Would they be like, dare she think it, Chloé? A shudder went through her, and she paused to promptly delete the image from her brain.

"Alix!" The pinkette looked up to find Juleka only a few feet away, accompanied by a taller, similar looking teen. There were a few differences, though. For starters, _he was male._

She quickly eyed him for a few moments, taking in his features. His face definitely resembled Juleka's, but had a certain masculinity to it. He had incredibly messy black hair with turquoise tips, and she could see the piercings in his ears. Oh, and the cocky smirk on his lips, oh boy.

But it was his eyes that got her. Even as he was approaching with Juleka, she could tell from a mile away that his eyes were _breathtaking_. Cool turquoise eyes, almost the colour of the ocean, it seemed, and Alix, for the first time, had to admit that someone was attractive.

She was drawn away from her thoughts when Juleka stopped in front of her with the stranger. "Alix, this is my older brother, Luka. He's just enrolled here. Luka, this is Alix Kubdel. She's in my class." 

Alix froze, as did Luka, it seemed. Alix couldn't believe it.  
She just couldn't.  
_L.C._

"Alix? Luka?" Juleka asked cautiously, and their attention snapped to her. Before Juleka could even think to ask what was wrong, Alix had blurted,

"I just remembered I left my oven on!" She instantly ducked underneath the taller two and ran to Mylène and Nathaniel.

Juleka and Luka watched her go, and they turned to each other. "Was she really...?”

"...I think she was, yeah." He whispered, watching the cute pinkette go. "Should I...?"

"Probably not now." Juleka replied, watching the normally fearless and fiery girl practically run for her life. "Let her come to terms with it." 

\-----

"Lix? Alix, are you okay?" Mylène asked the pinkette with a concerned look as she stopped in front of them, looking incredibly flustered. Even Nathaniel looked a bit concerned. 

"I... I just met my soulmate, and I'm freaking the hell out." Alix had choked out, and both of them instantly led her away from the courtyard. Yet she could feel his eyes on her. Watching her leave. 

And part of her wanted to run back to him.  
But the rest of her, for the first time in a long time, was terrified.  
It actually finally hit her that _she had a soulmate_.

"Lix?" Nathaniel whispered, and Alix's eyes flickered to her friend's. "Hey, it's okay, yeah? Deep breaths." He offered gently, reaching over to gently squeeze her shoulder. Alix gave her friend a shaky smile before taking said breaths. Mylène gently rubbed her friend's back, giving Nathaniel a worried look.

The last time she'd been this bad was when her mother had passed away. A terrible tragedy. No one in the family had believed it, hell, neither Nathaniel or Mylène had believed it, until they'd seen the letters on Mr Kubdel's wrist turn from red to black. 

And both Mylène and Nathaniel could tell what Alix was so worried about.  
She was scared that one day, her own soul mate's letters would turn black, before she'd have a chance with him.

"Do you think you're okay, now, Lixi?" Mylène whispered, causing Alix to look at them.

"...yeah, I think so." She murmured, and both knew wasn't quite ready to see her soul mate. And they understood. 

"C'mon, Lix. Let's get some food and water into you." Nathaniel murmured as both he and Mylène lead her away.

\-----

Alix could feel his eyes on her as she entered back into the schoolyard, and she ducked her head slightly. Whilst she now had food and water in her system, she was still full of nerves. And that wasn't supposed to be her. 

She was fearless, strong. But right now she was terrified.  
And it was unfair on her, and...  
And on Luka.

Just thinking of his name sent tingles through her spine. _Luka_. It suited him so well.  
She couldn't help herself. She turned her head ever so slightly only to lock eyes with him. 

His lips moved into a small smile, and her heart skipped a beat. That wasn't fair. How could her soul mate have this much power over her? How could he make her feel like this?

Hesitating, she sent him a smile back, and watched in delight as he ducked his head, his face turning red. Her smile grew, and she turned away. This... this she could do for a while.

 

\-----

 

Alix wasn't surprised when Juleka cornered her in the classroom, whilst waiting for Mylène and Nathaniel to return from the bathroom. She'd expected it.

"Can I ask what that was earlier?" The taller girl had asked, her tone clearly all-knowing, and Alix stiffened slightly. 

"Nothing happened. Nothing. I just remembered I left my bathtub running." Alix quickly hurried to stand and run away, only for the rest of her female classmates(except Sabrina and Chloé, who were near the door) to stare at her. A soft curse in Arabic left her lips, and she tried to duck underneath one of them.

Key word, tried, as she was grabbed by Marinette, who managed to hoist her up upon her shoulder. "W-what the heck, Marinette?!" Alix spluttered out, clearly surprised by the French-Chinese girl's strength. Apparently, the others were too, but they didn't question it. "Let me down!"

"She's not allowed until you tell us why you ran earlier, girl! We could see from a mile away that you were staring at Juleka's brother, then we all saw you run as soon as you both talked. What was with that?" Alya asked the pinkette, who scowled at her classmates.

"That's none of your business, now let me down!" She snapped at them as she struggled to get out of Marinette's hold. Surprisingly, the blunette was incredibly strong. Must be from working in the bakery.

"Look, Alix, we just want to make sure we don't have to beat up Juleka's brother," Alya started, which got her a look from Juleka, "and if you tell us, we'll let you down."

Alix glared at them all for a few more moments before she thrust her arm out, causing the girls to jump back. But they didn't expect Alix to rip up her sleeve, revealing the red _L.C._ on her wrist. 

The girls went silent from shock, their mouths open, trying to formulate responses. Even Chloé and Sabrina were surprised. Juleka, however, just looked determined as she pulled out her phone and tapped away at the device.

Eventually, she thrust her phone into Alix's face, causing the girl to flinch ever so slightly. But she looked. And what she saw confirmed her suspicions.

Luka Couffaine was her soul mate. He had the _A.K._ on his wrist and everything. 

Silence for a few moments, until chaos erupted. Squeals, shouts, everything. 

Alix was let down and instantly surrounded by her classmates, which flustered her immensely. It was only stopped when the girls heard an " _Ahem_." 

They all looked up to see Madame Bustier standing at the doorway, with the rest of the class behind her, looking curiously between them all. Alix used the distraction to pull down her sleeve and head to her seat, her face aflame in embarrassment. 

Her classmates entered and moved to their own seats, but Alix could tell their eyes were on her. Watching. And the whispers were so incredibly loud.

She knew the entire class would know by the time the period would end.

Alix ducked her head down, missing the sympathetic looks from Mylène and Nathaniel. She'd kept it secret for so long yet, more than likely, everyone knew now.

\-----

It was a relief for Alix when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. She'd practically rushed out of the classroom, ignoring any calls from the classmates. She knew what they wanted. They wanted to see her mark. To confirm it was real, and not a joke.

She sighed, pulling on her cap and hurrying towards the gates. She didn't want to be asked such questions. 

"H-hey, wait up!" Alix faltered in her steps as she heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her. She stopped and turned, surprise clear upon her face as she saw Luka jogging to catch up to her. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate something to say to him, but nothing came out.

Luka stopped in front of her, giving her a weak smile. "Alix, right?" He asked her casually, causing Alix to nod minutely. Luka's smile grew, and he glanced around, before saying, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for freaking you out earlier, I..." Alix had cut him off with,

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, Luka," Luka blinked in surprise, "I freaked out because of other reasons. And I'm sorry I ran but--" she cut off, seeing the girls coming out of the classroom and spotting her. Without hesitation, she grabbed Luka's hand and dragged him away, causing him to sputter in surprise.

It was only a few minutes later, when they stopped outside the park, did Alix finally look at Luka again. Softly panting, she gave him a half smile. "S-sorry about that... just, well, I needed to avoid the girls of my class, y'know?" She said, and he nodded minutely. 

"Yeah... I getcha. Girls are weird. I-I mean, not that y-you're weird, I just..." he stuttered out, causing Alix to snort softly. 

"I know what you meant, Luka." She told him gently, releasing his hand, causing both of them to feel... empty, somehow. "Don't worry, I think they're weird, too." She joked, causing him to chuckle softly, and a comfortable silence enveloped them.

It didn't last long, as Luka spoke up, "So, uh, since we're here... do you... perhaps, I don't know, want to hang out and get to know each other?" He sounded so hopeful, so gentle... how could Alix refuse?

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she replied, "Sure, that'd be awesome."  
She couldn't help but laugh softly when she saw his eyes light up, and his lips tug into a smile. What an actual dork.

\-----

It was nearing 5 pm when they finally left each other's company and headed home, both with great, big smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts. Surprisingly (to Alix, at least), she actually _liked_ having a romantic soulmate. She didn't think she'd enjoy it, but she had. 

A soft laugh left her lips as she skated along the sidewalk, feeling lighter than she had in a long while.

"Fun day?" Alix didn't even flinch as she skidded to a stop beside her brother, who looked beyond amused at the sight of her. 

"Oh, hey, Jalil. Where's your boyfriend?" Alix asked her brother in her own amusement, causing Jalil to roll his eyes at the younger Kubdel.

"He's at home, where you should be too. Papa was worried." Jalil told his sister dryly, and she frowned minutely.

"I was fine, Jalil. I was with my soul--" she cut herself off, but Jalil had guessed, as his interest had peaked.

"Your soul mate finally showed up? Who are they?" Jalil asked his sister, who merely sighed and pulled out here phone. She unlocked her phone and tapped away at it, before turning the phone and showing him a picture of Luka. Or, rather, a photo of both of them, laughing.

Jalil let out a low whistle, and glanced back at his sister. "You did good, pinkie." Alix reached over to swat him, causing him to laugh and lean away. "C'mon, let's go home, yeah? Papa's waiting for us." 

"Alright, alright, yeesh, you're beginning to sound like papa." She joked, and it was his turn to lean over and swat her. 

"Brat." Jalil teased softly, and she only smirked back at him as they walked their way back home.

\-----

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call and say you'd be late? I was worried sick, I thought something had happened!" Was the first thing Alix heard when she entered the house. She turned to face her father, giving him an awkward smile.

"Sorry, papa? I just lost track of time, I--"

"She found her soulmate!" Jalil interrupted, causing Alix to look to her brother and give him a glare. 

"What? Is this true? You found your soulmate? Who are they? What are they like? I'll need to meet them, to know for sure they're good for y--"

"Oh my god..." Alix groaned ever so softly, and said, "His name is Luka Couffaine. He's Juleka- my classmate’s- brother, and he's a good guy, alright? He's not gonna end up killing me, Papa. He's too good to do that." Alix's father didn't look amused.

"Well, then. If he's such a good guy, perhaps I need to invite him and his family to dinner, to see for myself." Alix went to open her mouth to protest, but before she could, he continued, "Don't try and change my mind, Alix. I want to meet my other future son-in-law. I will be calling the Couffaines and we'll arrange a dinner date." A loud groan left Alix. "You'll also have to wear something nice."

"But-!"

"No buts! Now come on, dinner should be almost done." And with that, Mr Kubdel turned on his heel and left the room. Alix glanced at her brother, who could only give her a sympathetic smile.

"You know he was like this with me, Lix. I'll try and convince Papa to at least make it that it's not some formal event, yeah?" He offered, and Alix gave her brother a half smile. Hopefully. 

\-----

"Sooooo. Where were you, Luka?" Luka had barely entered the house when he'd heard his sister. A soft exhale left his lips as he turned to face her. 

"None of your business, Jules. I'm allowed to spend time by myself, you know." He told her, heading for the kitchen, causing Juleka to smirk. 

"I think it kinda is my business, considering Alix's dad just called and arranged a dinner date." Luka paused in his steps, and turned to his sister in bafflement. "Oh yeah, turns out he knows now, and he wants to meet his 'future son-in-law' whilst giving Mother and Father the chance to meet their 'future daughter-in-law'. Mother and Father agreed to it. We're dining this weekend."

Luka couldn't stifle the groan that left, even if he tried. "Oh, great..." he murmured. 

"Also, you gotta dress up at least semi respectfully." Juleka's smirk grew, causing Luka to groan louder. There went his plans for hoodies. "Mother and Father are waiting in the kitchen, so, have fun." Juleka said as she headed to her room, causing Luka to scowl to himself. Better get this over with, then.

\-----

"I thought I told you to wear the skirt." was the first thing Alix heard when she made her way downstairs. 

"And I said 'skirts are for losers', Papa. I'm not wearing a skirt. I told you multiple times that I'm not going to." She deadpanned, causing Mr Kubdel to sigh, and Jalil to snigger. She was in a simple pair of jeans, and a blouse, but that was the nicest she would go. 

"Fine, no skirt." Mr Kubdel rubbed his temples in mild annoyance, and Alix could only grin triumphantly. "Comb your hair back, at least? The Couffaines should be here any minute and I want this to be a good dinner." Both the young Kubdels rolled their eyes at this.

"Papa, relax. The Couffaines more than likely won't give a damn." Alix told her father, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Well, Luka and Juleka might not care. Not sure about their parents, but... my point still stands. Relax." At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Jalil finally took the time to speak up.

"I'll get it." And then, he was out of sight. The youngest and oldest Kubdel shared a look, and sighed softly.

"Relax, papa. It'll go fine." Alix said in a soft voice, before turning to see her brother coming back, with Luka and his family in tow.

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Luka. He was wearing a black tee, jeans and a white suit jacket, and, damn, he sure looked handsome. He still sported his piercings and his hair was still a mess of a mop, but his still so beautiful eyes lit up when he saw her, and his lips curled into a smile that melted her heart. 

Gods, what a sap she was becoming. 

"Hi." Alix whispered as Luka stopped in front of her, a small smile on her lips. "You shape up nicely." She offered jokingly, causing his smile to grow.

"So do you, Pinkie. You look nice." He laughed when she pulled a face, and added, "Obviously, you look way better in your other clothes, though." A soft snigger from Juleka interrupted their talk, and they both flushed upon seeing the eyes of both the Couffaine and Kubdel families on them.

Mr Kubdel's mustache twitched slightly in amusement, before glancing over towards the Couffaines. "Shall we?" He offered, indicating the dining room. Everyone looked to each other before nodding, and followed the eldest Kubdel in.

\-----

"Well... this is awkward." Alix mumbled to Luka, who nodded minutely. The two had been seated beside each other, and both were under the scrutiny of the two families. Well, mostly their parents. Juleka and Jalil were more focused on the food. 

"Yeah... it wasn't this awkward when Rose's family were over..." he murmured to Alix, who let out a soft huff in agreement. 

"It wasn't this awkward when Théo brought his family over, either..." When Luka looked at her questioningly, she added, "My brother's partner." A look of dawning appeared on his face, and he nodded. Before he could say anything in response, however, they heard Mrs Couffaine clear her throat. 

They both turned their gazes to her, finding she had an amused look upon her face. "So, Alix, do you have an idea of what you want to be when you grow up?" The woman asked the pinkette, who frowned.

What did she want to be?

"I don't know. Healthy? Happy?" Alix shrugged lightly. "I never really thought about what sorta career I want. I just want to take it all in stride, figure it out later. Besides, I'm still young. I can't have all my life figured out yet." She finished as she leaned back in her seat.

Mrs Couffaine watched Alix closely for a few moments, as if scrutinising her entire being, but Alix didn't flinch. She just looked back at the woman, scrutinizing her back, it seemed. It honestly made Luka feel a bit uncomfortable, so he looked around the table, letting his eyes land on Jalil.

"Jalil, right?" When Jalil looked up, Luka had to think quickly, "What do you do? What's your passion?" The way Jalil's eyes lit up made Luka realise that they would hear him talk for a while.

And talk he did, as he started talking about how he was a historian, or he was aiming to be one, and how he loved Egypt--

"Thanks." Alix murmured beside him, causing Luka to look to her. His mother was now focussing on Jalil, so the awkwardness was sort of gone. "I thought that stare off would never end..." she mumbled to him, and his lips twitched slightly. 

"It's fine... it was getting a bit awkward anyway." He whispered to her, and she nodded in agreement, poking at her meal with her fork. "To be honest, I'd rather be at the park." He admitted to her, causing her to look up. 

"Same." She murmured, glancing between the two families. "D'ya think we can escape this situation?" Luka glanced around the table as well, before murmuring back, 

"Maybe after dinner. We can maybe go for a walk?" He couldn't help but smile when her own lips curled up.

"Sounds good, Raven." Raven, huh? He kinda liked that. He nudged his knee lightly against hers, eliciting a soft laugh from her. Music to his ears.

\-----

"Hey, Papa, Mr and Mrs Couffaine, may Luka and I go for a walk?" Alix spoke up after dinner, causing the parents to look over to the pair. They looked back at each other for a few moments, whispering to each other. Not five seconds later, Mr Kubdel looked back to his daughter and said,

"Alright. Be back before nine, and stay safe." He warned them, and both teens nodded. Be wary of the people around, and watch for akuma. They knew that. 

Soon, they were outside of the house, much to the relief of the both of them. "So, Mademoiselle, shall we walk?" Luka spoke up, a hint of teasing in his tone that made Alix snort and nudge him lightly with her elbow.

"Of course, Monsieur Dork. Let's be off." She said back with a similar tone, and so began their walk.

It started off silent, the two preferring to enjoy each others company like they had in the house. Side by side, hands in pockets... it was comforting. 

It was only when Alix decided to speak up, did the mood change, "Hey, Luka...-"

"DUCK!" Luka had yelled, grabbing Alix and pulling her down, as a beam of light flew past them. Alix had let out a yell of surprise, landing heavily on her hands and knees. Ooh, that would hurt later.

She jumped up the same time Luka had, and, before she could drag Luka away, an akuma appeared before them, cackling madly. Alix's gaze flickered to the side, and she stiffened when she saw Luka was holding a rock-

"Hey, Jerkwad! Take _this!_ " Luka roared, as she watched him peg the rock at the akuma. She was horrified to see it hit the akuma right in the nose. The Akuma looked outraged, and aimed her hands at the pair, her hands glowing....

Alix didn't even have time to think, as she grabbed Luka's hand and dragged him away from the scene. They both barely missed the bolts of light from the enraged akuma, who chased after them. As they ran, Alix saw what the akuma had done. Bolts had hit people of all ages, causing them to grow old before their very eyes, to the point that they were skin and bones... their eyes were soulless... gods...

"Alix, this way!" Luka's yell pierced through her thoughts, as he tugged Alix along into an alleyway, pulling her behind a dumpster and wrapping an arm around her protectively. As they caught their breath, Alix elbowed Luka, causing him to grunt. "What was that for?" He grumbled, and Alix scoffed.

"What the _fuck_ was that? Why did you fucking _throw_ a rock at the akuma?!" She hissed to him, and Luka had the decency to look embarrassed.

"E-erm... well..." Luka stumbled out, causing Alix to sigh and rub her temples.

"You weren't thinking... were you?" She muttered, and Luka's face burned.

"Not true! I... the akuma had aimed her bolt at you. I didn't... I thought... I just... I saw red and I..." Luka tried to stutter out, his shoulders slumping, causing Alix to glance over to him. Her gaze softened, and she gently patted his knee, which must have surprised him, as he flinched. 

"You're an idiot... _my_ idiot, though. You could've gotten us hit by the bolts. But... you didn't, and you saved me from being hit..." Alix gave Luka a weak smile, and shook her head. "Thank you." A small smile graced Luka's lips, and he was about to say something when they heard a shriek of anger.

The pair huddled closer together, holding their breaths. Smashing of doors and glass could be heard, shrieks and blasts against walls. They were certain they could hear Chat Noir and Ladybug in the distance, but then again, they couldn't be sure. 

\-----

It was probably 30 minutes later that the pair felt the Miraculous Cure go through them, causing them both to sigh of relief. Luka was the first to stand, poking his head up from behind the dumpster. A soft sigh of relief left his lips as he only saw people walking away. He turned back and helped Alix up to her feet. "You okay, Alix?" He asked her gently. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Luka." Alix answered just as softly, lips twitching. "Well, this has been an interesting walk, don't you think?" She asked teasingly, and all Luka could do was laugh.

"C'mon, let's get back to your house before your old man freaks." Luka took Alix's hand in his and gently tugged her out of the alleyway and into the street, where people were surrounding their heroes to thank them before they could disappear into the night. 

Alix felt her gaze flicker to the heroes, who were smiling at their fellow Parisians. A soft chuckle left her lips, and she turned away. If she'd kept her gaze on them for a little longer, she would've caught them looking over at her and Luka, chuckling in amusement. 

As Luka lead Alix along, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he hadn't have been there. If he hadn't have been her soulmate. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts. All that mattered was he was hers. Gods, how sappy was that? 

They took their time, but soon, they made it back to the Kubdel house. Alix stopped in her steps, causing Luka to falter. He turned back, giving Alix a confused look. "What's up?" He asked her gently, and Alix bit her lip, suddenly nervous. 

"I... never got to properly thank you. For, you know..." she trailed off. "So, I... um... Ah, stuff it." Alix grumbled, shuffling closer to the raven-haired boy and stepping on the tip of her toes. She'd been about to kiss Luka when she heard her father yelling her name, and the Couffaines yelling out Luka's.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from Luka, and into a tight hug from her father, and, from her father's shoulder, she could see Luka being pulled into a hug from his parents. 

"Gods, Alix, we were so worried. We saw what happened on the news..." Mr Kubdel's hold on Alix tightened, and she stiffened. Wait, there had been news reporters? "We saw everything, Alix... I was so worried." Mr Kubdel exhaled softly, pulling away to look his daughter in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, and Alix nodded firmly.

"I'm _fine_ , papa. Luka and I are fine." Alix assured her father, giving him a weak smile, which was met with a look of incredulity. "I'm fine!" She scowled, and Mr Kubdel snorted softly, pulling his daughter back into a hug.

\-----

Alix stood by the door as her father said his goodbyes to the Couffaine family. It seemed he quite enjoyed their time together. A soft snort left her lips, and she turned her head. She could say it was kind of a success, the dinner. Her father gained some new friends, and she got closer to Luka...

Luka. She glanced over at the Couffaines, seeing Juleka and Luka chatting to each other. Juleka must've noticed her looking, as not a second later, Luka was looking back at her. He said something to his sister, and headed to the pinkette. 

When he got to her, he gave her a half smile. "You never got to properly thank me, you know." He offered lightly, and Alix rolled her eyes.

"You doofus." Alix mumbled, before leaning up on the tip of her toes and kissed Luka. It was more of a peck on the lips, really, but when she pulled away, a goofy little grin appeared on Luka's face.

"I... I'll see you M-Monday... and I'll text you later." Luka breathed out, leaning down to kiss Alix's cheek. He turned and ran back to his family, glaring as they laughed at him. He looked back to Alix, giving her a wave which she returned, cheeks as pink as her hair. He let out a light laugh, and, with that, the Couffaine family had left.

"So, Alix, what was that I just saw, hm?" Jalil's voice rung out laughingly, making Alix flinch. 

"S-shove it, Jalil." Alix grumbled, heading back into the house and up to her room.

"Sleep well~!" He yelled up to her mischievously, just as Alix had closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and headed over to her bed, where her phone laid.

Plopping down, she picked up her phone to find many messages from her classmates. But, the most recent of all was from Luka, who'd sent,

_'Sleep well, Pinkie ^-^'_

A small smile graced her lips, and she shot one back, _'You too, when you do, Raven :)'_  
She put her phone down, and flopped into the blankets, closing her eyes.

 _'L.C.'_ were the letters on her wrist... and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So... i shipped Alix with someone that isn't Nathaniel... and Luka with someone not love square related.  
> Come at me, heathens.  
> Thanks to @LixKubdel and @luka_couffaine on twitter.
> 
> Yes, the title is kinda a pun.


End file.
